Rescue Team BlackFlame
by Flint-Flareon
Summary: Follow the Team of BlackFlame as they take on the trials of being a rescue team, and gain the fame they never wanted
1. Prolouge

I got inspired from the game to make this, it follows a team known as BlackFlame as they become more famous than they never wanted to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue, Rescue team BlackFlame: Search and Rescue

The absol was breathing hard from all the running he did "Flare!" he shouted, looking for his friend "Flare where are you?" he continued to call. He dashed around the center, his eyes shifting seeing if his friend was near, he continued to run around town in search of Flare

"Awk! Chaos what's your hurry?" came a voice from behind, Chaos turned to see a murkrow that was smiling

"Oh, it's you Fluke" Chaos said to the murkrow

"So whats your hurry? Awk!" Fluke asked him again.

"I'm trying to find Flare, come on, we got a mission" Chaos said to his murkrow buddy

"A mission? I saw Flare and Mar just over there, let's go! Awk!"Fluke said, while perching on Chaos's back. Chaos rushed over to where Fluke had directed, A flareon and a growlithe came into view. The growlithe had a burn mark in front of him and the flareon was shooting an ember attack leaving a black mark on the ground as well, seemingly the same distance as the other.

"Ha! that one went father than yours!" The flareon shouted

"Don't be stupid! mines clearly farther!" the growlithe snapped back

"Let me handle this" Chaos said,

"Oh hey Chaos!" Flare said, "Mines longer than Mar's right?"

"We'll see" Chaos said as he walked over to the black marks, he examined them and couldn't tell which one was farther "...I can't tell" he muttered after a while

"How can you not tell? mines farther!" Mar shouted

"The both look the same to me, Awk!" Fluke called

"No way! mines the best!" Flare shouted, still convinced his was farther.

"Alright, that's quite enough boys" Came a voice from behind

"Twilight!" Chaos said to the houndoom that was walking toward them

"There's no time for fighting or arguing, we have a mission that needs to be done, and besides..." she shot a flamethrower attack, leaving a mark that put the other two to shame "...Mine's farther" Twilight said smiling

"Hey! that's not fair! you cheated!" Mar shouted in defence

"we never said what attack we had to do, it's just the two of us only know ember..." Flare stated.

"Always defending her aren't you Flare?" the growlithe said angrily

"Well she is the team leader" Chaos said

"Now's not the time for that, we got a job to do" Twilight said to them all

"Oh yeah! thats why I was looking for you guys" Chaos shouted remebering his task

"A mission!" Flare and Mar shouted in unison, causing them to look at each other

"To the Base! Awk!" the group ran to the tree stump which led to their secret base. Team BlackFlame was a rescue team that did their job, but took little credit for it, not wanting all the attention, the feeling that you helped was enough for them. That, and the money that they find. Twilight went to the stump and banged on the three different spots and it opened up, revealing a torch lit path. the group followed the path until they came to the center, this was their headquarters, it wasn't too bad, Held together nicly, the torches on the wall were more of an atmospheric thing, the five gathered around the center table and discussed their plans

"What the Mission?" Mar asked

"It's a basic search and rescue, a Skarmory says she and her child were attacked and the child was capture, she was a bit iffy on the details but it's up to us to find and help the child" Twilight said

"Where's the location?" Flare asked

"We're to look in the Northern Range, reports say the young Skarmory was attacked by a pidgeot, Ready team BlackFlame?"

"All set! who's the mission going to?" Chaos asked

"We need a scout so Edge will be coming with us" she said, calling Fluke by his Codename

"Awk! Ready!" Edge said perching on Twilight

"This is also going to require some firepower so Kunai and Shuriken will be coming" Twilight said

"Ready Katana!" Flare and Mar shouted at once

"It looks like I'm taking a break huh?" Chaos said "No sweat, I could use a small rest, good luck you guys"

"We have our gear?" Katana (Twilight's codename) asked

"All here Katana" Kunai (Flare) said holding the toolbox around his neck

"Good! Let's go Team BlackFlame!" she shouted. the four made their way to the Northern Range, the four made it to the base and began to scale it

"We don't have to climb all the way, the Pidgeot was seen near the base of the peak" Katana said

"Right, this place is fairly big, i would hate to climb it all" Shuriken (Mar) said, just then they heard what sounded like talking

"So your mom thinks she's ruler of the skys? we'll show her who's boss, with your life!" came the voice

"No please! don't kill me!" came a small wimpering voice

"Shut up! we're going to torture you until she comes, then we got her right were we want her" came another voice, by this time the team was laying low to hear in on this.

"Why are you doing this?" the small voice wimpered out

"Lets just say we have a score to settle with your mother, when she comes..." came a third voice, this was all Katana had to hear, she let out a howl and ran to where the voices were heard. when they were in view it revealed to be a Pidgeot, a Fearow, and a Swellow surrounding a small skarmory, and the howl caught their attention and they saw the team charging at them.

"Who are they!" the Pidgeot shouted "That skarmory must have sent them! get em'!" and with that the three got up and charged,

"Kunai, Shuriken, focus on the Fearow! Edge take out the Swellow, I'll go for the Pidgeot" Katana shouted,

"Awk! Time for some areal combat!" Edge called as he took to the skies to confront the threat "Awk! hey Swellow! you want a piece of me?" he taunted, the swellow looked at him and charged at him with a wing attack, but he nimbly dodged the attack "Come on! I've seen Slackings fly faster than that! Awk!" he continued, this was enraging the Swellow into attacking him relentlessly and was falling into Edge's trap.

Meanwhile Kunai and Shuriken were taking on the fearow, it went into the air hoping to get a free hit, the two may usually compete, but when a mission comes around they cooperated like no other,

"You know what to do" Kuani said to his partner, as he rolled onto his back, Shuriken nodded and stepped back a little he then ran up to Kunai and Jumped on him, Kunai then hoisted him above and flung him toward the Fearow, he wasn't expecting this and was caught off guard by the Growlithe flying up at him, he got the fearow in a direct hit, as it fell to the ground Shuriken went with him, he landed on the fearow to break his fall, this hurt fearow even more, to make sure it was down, both Kunai and Shuriken attacked it with an ember. the Fearow finally fainted

All this time the Pidgeot and Katana had been staring eachother down, the Pidgeot's eyes were glowing and was ready to charge with a sky attack, it charged forward and straight at Katana. Little did it realise she was charging too, and when it was close enough, she let out her solar beam attack, Halting the Pidgeot in it's tracks and knocking it out.

"My target was eliminated" Katana shouted

"So is ours" Kunai shouted, just then an angered swellow rammed into the ground hard and fell unconsious

"Mine too! Awk! Edge shouted, as he landed, the three were taken out and the mission was closing,

"Wow," came the small voice of the skarmoy that was watching the whole thing "You guys are strong!" the group went over to him

"You ok?" Shuriken asked, the skarmory nodded

"I'm just a little hurt" the skarmory said, holding up his wing. Kunai opened the toolbox and got out an Oran berry

'Here, this'll help" he tossed it over to the skarmory and was promptly eaten by him, it imediatly got up and started flying

"Thanks you guys, I can find my way home, I bet my mom's worried about me!" he said, flying off "And don't worry, I'll tell my mom about how you saved me!"

"Mission, success" Twilight said "let's head back to base"

"So it's true..." came a voice from behind

"Whos there?" Twilight asked, and out the shadows came an umbreon

"My name is Stalker, and I came to the conclusion that you are indeed team BlackFlame" the Umbreon said

"Yeah we are...have you been following us?" Flare questioned, Stalker nodded

"I don't mean any harm to you in fact, I wanted to ask if i could join you" Flare looked at Twilight

"Well we could use some more members...you guys ok with him?" Twilight asked

"He's seems alright, lets see what he can do" Flare said

"Awk! another dark to join Team BlackFlame!" Fluke said, Stalker smiled.

"Does this mean I'm in?" he asked, they all nodded "Thank you guys! I'll be as good a fighter as the rest of you!"

"Come on, I'll show you to our base" Twilight said, and they all headed back to the square. This is the journey of Team BlackFlame


	2. Team origins

This is a bit short i know, the next chapter will be longer**.  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**----------**  
**

**Chapter 2 The team's origins,  
**

"Do we have a new team member?" Chaos asked, seeing Stalker for the first time

"I'm Stalker, nice to meet you!" the umbreon said

"I'm Chaos, welcome to Team BlackFlame...I hope you didn't join thinking that you'll be famous or anything..." Chaos said

"No just the opposite, I'd rather be less known, I've heard of your guy's team, but was ever able to find it"

"That's team BlackFlame for you, the elusive rescuers" Flare had said

"We don't want to be so known that pokemon will never leave us alone" Twilight said

"Well from what i gathered, you all have names you call yourself when on missions, what's mine gonna be?"

"Dagger" Twilight quickly said, "You will be Dagger"

"OK then, I can live with that!" Stalker said "But uh, can you tell me a little more about yourselves, I mean how did such a team start up?"

"Well..." Flare started "It began with a kidnapping and a paniced flareon..."

Flashback

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do i do, oh Mew, What do I do?" the flareon said as he rushed to post a board on the bulliten board in front of the pelliper post office "Please let someone take my request quickly" he said, his legs wobbling from panic, he was too woried to see the Houndoom walking around the corner, and ran into her "Oh man, I'm sorry!" he said getting back up

"What going on?" the houndoom asked

"I can't talk right now, i gotta go help my friend!" he said

"What? are you in need of a rescue team?"

"Yes! you know one!" the flareon said with a hopeful tone

"Well, i just started one" the houndoom replied

"Really! you have to help! my Friend was taken captive!"

"Calm down, now whare is your friend?" the houndoom said, the flareon took a deep breath

"He was taken captive in the Sinister woods" the flareon said after trying to calm down

"well then let's not waste any time! Let's go!" the houndoom said to the flareon

"What?" asked the confused flareon

"Sure, as of right now, your part of my team!"

"Um...ok..." was all he could get out

"Well then, Your now part of my rescue team,"

"Um...who else is here?" the flareon asked

"Ah, well, no one yet...you're the first for me to recruit for my new rescue team..."

"wait...did i hear that a rescue team is looking for recruits?" came a voice, an excited growlithe was looking at the two. "If you are, can i join?" the flareon was still awfully confused, he just became a member of a rescue team and now a growlithe was asking to be part of it too.

"ok then, welcome aboard!" the Houndoom said "ok, now we have the members, to the sinister woods!" the flareon was still confused but decided to go with the two new comers. he didn't even know their names. He decided to break the ice at last

"My name's Flare" he said as they ran along

"Mar" the growlithe said

"And I'm Twilight' said the houndoom, the flareon felt a little better now that he knew their names. then a sudden feeling came over him, he suddenly got excited about being part of this new rescue team. they stopped at the entrace to the sinister woods

"Pretty spooky for our firts mission" Mar said, "Why are we here?" he asked

"Because his friend is trapped in there, we need to rescue him" Twilight said, Flare nodded, took a deep breath and followed the two. he just began his long journey with his new partners.


	3. First rescue

Chapter 3, The first rescue

"Keep your guard up guys" Twilight said to the newly assembled team.

"Don't worry about that" Mar said. Flare was shivering, he had no idea what he was getting himself into . he had just met two new characters and all of the sudden he was in a rescue team, he wasn't the bravest flareon in the world either.

"Stay close to me" Twilight said, Mar looked determined to prove something and was moving ahead

"Look out! here they come!" Mar shouted as they say figures approach, it was reveal to be a meowth and a skitty both with weird markings on their face

"Look another dark one!" shouted the skitty as it pointed to Twilight

"Get em'!" the meowth shouted and the two lunged forward. Flare gulped but kept his ground

"Ok, remain calm" Twilight said to the two "We outnumber them, thw two of you should cooperate on one and I'll take out the other." Mar and Flare nodded, Mar looked eager to fight, Flare was nervous but braced himself "Go!' was the command and the three shifted into a battle stance and attacked.

"Death to the dark ones!" the meowth shouted as he bore his claws and attempted to scratch Twilight. he got a hit across the side of her face but it wasn't enough to puncture skin, Twilight retaliated and tried to bite the meowth.

Meanwhile, Flare and Mar were having a staredown with the Skitty. It's tail was fluffed out in a fighting stance. it decided to make the first move be attacking Mar, as it charged forward it was suddenly knocked aside by Flare who got it in a tackle attack

"Quick! attack it while it's down!" Flare shouted, Mar ran over and got it with another tackle. The skitty managed to stand up after the attack and was still attacking, it ran over to flare and got him in a tackle of it's own, Flare was knocked down and the skitty tried to get him in another tackle, but was cut short by an ember attack from Mar

The battle was seemiong to go well with Twilight too, she was obvoisly the most experienced out of them all

'Here kitty,kitty" she taunted, this made the meowth charge at her at full speed, she shot a flamethrower attack at the meowth and before it could move out of the way it was engulfed in flames, when the fire cleared the meowth fainted and was down

The two we about to finish the skitty, they stuck to the method of attcking when they're not being attacked, th Skitty was panting from fatigue, the two looked at one another and nodded, they both nodded as they both had the same plan, the two then built heat up and shot their ember attacks, this was too much for the skitty and it fainted.

the three all gathered together after the battle and continued the travel

"There's something going on around here...those two weren't naitive to the sinister woods" Flare said

"I reached the same conclusion, those markings on their faces made me think that something weird is going on" Twilight said

"We should hurry, your friend could be in danger!" Mar said

"Stop!" came a voice, it was yet another meowth with the same markings on it's face

"Another dark one! You shall bring me honor!" it shouted

"We don't have time for this. Flare, Mar, when he gets close enough combine embers with my flamethrower" the two nodded and charged their flames. when the meowth charged forward the three shot their attack, the meowth was instantly down. the three then continued down the forest. they ducked whenever they caught the scent of another weird feline

"Hey get back here! he's escaping kill him!" came the voice of one of the felines

"Help me! Help me! please please please!" came a paniced voice

"That voice!" Flare shouted "Chaos! is that you?"

"Flare?" came the voice, the three followed the voice to see an absol running from a skitty. the three intervened and knocked the skitty out and went to the absol

"Hey Chaos, you ok?" Flare asked his friend. Chaos was still still shaking but nodded

"Yeah I'm fine" he said,

"What are they doing here?" Mar asked, Chos looked at him then looked at Flare

"Who's your friend?" he asked

"Oh right, Chaos, this is Twilight and Mar. they're part of the rescue team I'm in now" Flare said

"Rescue team? when did you join a rescue team?" the absol asked

"Just a few moments ago..." Flare said

"Wow your lucky, you get to be in a rescue team..." Choas said

"Well then come on, we need to find and put an end to whatever this is" Twilight said

"Ok good luck you guys" Chaos said,

"Um...Chaos, I think she meant you too..." Flare siad

"Wha?! Me?!" Chaos shouted. Twilight nodded

"You know the way around here, we need you to get us to the main threat," She said

"That sounds a lot like being part of the team" Chaos said, angain Twilight nodded. "Oh, boy" Chaos said. He lend help the others find their way to where he tried getting away from _"This is nuts" _he thought to himself, he looked over at Flare, he looked a little tense but at the same time looked excited.

"So what are they doing here?" Mar asked Chaos as tehy went along

"They said something about us dark types being responsible for all the disasters that have been happening lately, it's horrible, they've been sacrificing them to some unkown being." Chaos said, He shuddered "They've already sacrifised a few already, i was next, but i broke out"

"That is horrible! we must put a stop to this!" Twilight said, sounding disgusted

"We're almost there" Chaos said, what apeared to be a flickering light was coming onto view, weird chanting was heard as well then a voice

"Children, my apoligies the last sacrifice escaped, but this one won't!" came the voice, the four rushed to where it was heard and saw a ring of Meowths and Skitties, and on a stand was a delcatty with the same markings but it was wearing a crown. They also saw a caged murkrow who looked terrified. Twilight looked at her team and nodded, then they all charged and caught the cutlists by surprise and knocked a few of them out. the remaing ones gathered around the delcatty "Look children the sacrifice retuns and brought a few friends along. Kill them!" the delcatty shouted

"Yes mother!" they all shouted and charged forward, Twi, Flare and Mare were about to attck when Choas ran forward and held out an orb and threw it on the ground, all the cultists sudenly froze in place.

"What the? when did you get a petrify orb? The delcatty shouted "Grr I'll take care of you myself!" it shouted and jumped down from it's stand and bore it's teeth, they all looked at eachother, and nodded the four chaged all at once and got the Delcatty out with one blow. "No...you fools, you doomed this world.." it said before falling.

"Good job team" twilight said

'Wow! that was awesome! Awk!" the murkrow in the cage said. Flare went up and burned the cage open, the murkrow then fel out and perched on a brach "Ah it feels good to stretch my wings, are you guys some kind of rescue team?"

"Yeah we are" Twilight said,

"Really? whats the team name?" he asked

"Um...it's..." Twilights stammered out, she never thought of one she looked aroun and noticed something about the team members, only fire and dark "It's um...BlackFlame!" she shouted

"Team BlackFlame eh?" the murkrow said as he perched on twilight "Sound like fun! Count me in! Awk!" he said

"Ok then, your in birdy" Twilight said

"Hey my name Fluke! Awk!" he said

"Well then Fluke, Welcome to team BlackFlame i guess..." Flare said

"Awk, so lets head back to base!" Fluke said

"Yeah, I'll show you our temporary base" She said, as they all warped from the dungeon.


	4. Team Terra

Chapter 4, Team Terra

"That's basically it, that's how BlackFlame started and that's how we all got together, we started doing rescue missions quietly" Flare said as he finished the story.

"Yeah, I've heard of you guys but could find no trace of how to find you, I finally managed to gather enought information to track you down, Ever since I've heard of you guys i wanted to join," Stalker said,

"It took you that long? that's good, that means we're elusive, we have done enough missions for us to reach the silver rank though." Chaos said, "The only ones who know of our base are the members, The sandshrews who helped us make it, the pelliper who delivers our mai and..." as he was about to finish, Twilight came in

"Hey Guys we got a request form Team Terra!" she shouted as she ran to the center of the base.

"What is it Twi?" Flare asked eager to hear what she had to say

"Team Terra asked if we could accompany them on a mission, Sarah requested that Blade and I come with them"

"Me? Alright!" Chaos said as he got up and ran to her side, "Ready Katana!" Blade shouted grabbing the toolbox,

"Alright I'll see ya later guys, show the new recruit around a bit while we're gone" Katana said in a deeper voice as she left the base with Blade.

"You guys know Team Terra?" Stalker asked, Flare nodded

"We're close allies" Flare said,

"How'd you guys meet?" Stalker asked curious of the story

"Well this story begins when we were about two months into rescuing...the mission was going good..."

FlashBack

"You guys holding out ok?" Katana asked her team, they had just defeated some wild pokemon in their search for Plusle that needed rescuing.

"Yeah we're fine" Blade said "Aren't you guys?" he said turning to the Flareon and the Growlithe, they both nodded and the continued down the caves of Mt. Thunder.

"We've come a long way, How's our food?" Shuriken asked, Kunai opened the toolbox and looked inside

"We're running low, two apples and an oran berry left" He said

"Well, the plusle was reported not being too far from here, we won't need much to finish this mission" Katana reassured her team. they continued to travel along until they reached an opening, there they heared crying. They went over to the source of the crying and found plusle

"There he is!" Katana shouted, they all went to the crying plusle

"Hey are you ok?" Kunai asked, the plusle saw them and tried to stop crying, it nodded as it tried to dry it's tears

"What happened? Katana asked,

"I got lost and then these mean pokemon attacked me." it said

"Mean pokemon...did they attack you?" Blade asked, the plusle nodded again, it then looke over Katana's shoulder, and suddenly fear was in it's eyes

"Look out behind you!" It shouted, Katana turned around to see a manectric charging at her, it struck her with enough force to knock her down. she stood up though

"So you wanna fight?" She growled, the manectric gave a howl and they were surrounded by other pokemon. soon they were in a heavy battle. the four fought with all they had, but they couldn't keep going for long. Blade mangaed to slip out of battle long enough to catch a breather

"What am i gonna do?" he asked himself "We can't fight them all off...we need help" he pulled out his rescue badge and activated it to send out a distress beacon, another team would get the beacon and come to their aid. once he finished he rejoined the battle.

Meanwhile, a small rescue team was looking for a job, and eevee and a pikachu were at the bulliten looking for something good

"you see anything Blitz?" the eevee asked her partner

"Wait here's something.Hmm 'Need backup, urgent, Mt. Thunder. HELP US!!!' that sounds bad it's and urgent, we should help them Sarah" the pikachu said

"Yeah, let's go help em'!" Sarah said, the two made sure they were properly equiped and set off to Mt. Thunder.

"I don't think we're gonna make it!" Shuriken said as he tried to fend off an electrike

"Don't give up, that signal must have been heeded by now" Katana said, she was getting ganged up on, then suddenly the manectric shot a thunderwave and paralyzed her she was then swamed and knocked out.

"Katana's down!" Shuriken said, the battle was getting feirce, they had already used the oran bery, Shuriken reverted to holdiong the enimes back with his roar attack. It was looking bad, they couldn't hold out much longer, their only hope was for the reinfocements to arrive. a pigeotto was about to attack Chaos when it got hit with a shockwave attack, then a Pikachu and an eevee came into view.

'Reinforcements!" Kunai shouted at they ran toward them, a reviver seed flashed and Katana was back up, the pikachu then threw the rest oran berries, the team was back up to strength and were ready to fight some more,

"Thank you" Katana said as she got up, "Alright everyone, let's go get em'!" the pokemon that were still going were tow electrike, 3 pigeottos, and the manectric. The manectric then holed and they all charged, all of both teams then charged their attacka dnreleased it in a flurry of power, it engulfed all the surviving pokemon and they all collapsed at once. Plusle was unharmed, and the mission was a success

"Thanks for getting us out of that jam" Twilight said to the team

"No problem, after all we rescue teams need to look out for eachother," The eevee said

"Yeah, I've never heard of you? you clearly show potential, whats your team?" Mar asked,

"We're Team Terra!" The eevee shouted proudly. "I'm sarah and this is Blitz" she said as she introduced the pikachu.

"Hiya" he said to them

"Well we're team BlackFlame, the elusive rescue team" Twil said

"Yeah I've heard of you, but you stick to the elusive thing pretty well" Blitz said, "We won't give anything about you guys away"

"Yeah, you guys saved us...perhaps we should join ranks again in the future" Twilight said

"Yeah, we can be allies and be there for eachother" Flare said,

"So it's agreed, we're friends now, calls upon us anytime, we'lll show you where our team base is and everything" Twilight said, we all warped out the dungeon and went home

"...So basically because they saved us, we became friends with them" Flare said.

"Team Terra, I've heard of them, doesn't the eevve say shes human?" Stalker asked

'Sarah? yeah she says she became a pokemon and can't remember anything, I personally believe her, because i trust her"

"Yeah she seems to have gotten strong fast, that might explain why" Flare said, as they we're talking FLuke came in looking bored

"Hey guys I'm bored, wanna go do someting? Awk!" he said

"Like what?" Flare asked

"Awk! Let's go hone our skills in the training dojo, the recruit could use the trainng anyway" he said

"Yeah, sound like something to do" Stalker said, as they all got up and left for the training area.


End file.
